


Peace

by VelynBennet



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelynBennet/pseuds/VelynBennet
Summary: They finally found their peace,near the shore.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Clexa - Relationship
Kudos: 36





	Peace

-”I don’t want to be alone.” 

-”You’re not.” 

Clarke turned around,confusion was written across her face.She couldn’t look at The Judge’s beautiful green eyes without thinking about her own past with Lexa------ The first time they met;The first time they kissed;The first time she expressed her love to Lexa.And then Lexa died,twice.Everything seemed like yesterday.Nor did Clarke expect to see her soul-mate’s face again except in her dreams. 

“What do you want?” Clarke asked.She couldn’t stop staring at The Judge’s green eyes,as if it were a deep cliff,pulling her down. 

“Clarke kom skaikru... I...”The Judge spoke with her head down. 

“Don’t you dare use her tone.”Clarke was so pissed off,she has suffered a lot from Lexa’s death.And now,The Judge was wearing her soul-mate’s face,imitating her voices. 

At the bottom of her heart,there was a hole,and it only brought her hollow and regret.Clarke failed to control her feelings,tears fell down like pearls with a broken thread. “You’re not her.”Clarke felt her entire body was betraying her,the force of gravity was pulling her to the ground.Weakness filled her body,she couldn’t stand anymore and was going to slump on the floor. 

Instead,a pair of strong hands clasped her from behind. “I’ve got you,Clarke.” The Judge,no,It’s Lexa who held Clarke tightly. 

“No,let me go.” Clarke couldn’t hide her inmost emotion anymore,saying the words with hands gripping Lexa’s armour closely. 

“Hush... I’m here... told you that I will always be with you.”Lexa wiped the tears from Clarke’s face,encircling her in arms. 

“Is it really you?”Deep down in her heart,Clarke knew it’s Lexa.She just Knew.And she was right. 

Lexa tucked Clarke’s hair behind her ear and gave her a half smile. “It’s me,Clarke.” 

“I miss you so much... Lexa.Every time I close my eyes,I see you sacrificing yourself to save me in the city of light.I... I just can’t move on.”Clarke could not stop crying.Lexa smiled,she knew Clarke loved her.That’s enough. 

“Promise me,you won’t leave me again.” Clarke gently stroked Lexa’s face,sobbed. 

“I won’t,I promise.”Lexa said,leaving a hickey on Clarke’s forehead. 

The setting sun made their shadows lengthen.And They finally found their peace,near the shore.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
